saigenfandomcom-20200216-history
Rokami, Koji
Koji is a Konoha Chuunin. Appearance Koji wears dark blue long jacket that extends all of the way down to his mid-thigh. The jacket is outlined with a thin silver trim and on the back of the jacket is the symbolof fire in a deep red color. The jacket can be seen as both buttoned shut or wide open. Although it is a long sleeved jacket, Koji usually has the sleeves tightly rolled up to his elbows for more comfort, only unrolling them when the weather has turned bad. Under the jacket is a simple black t-shirt. His lower half consists of long gray pants held up by a small leather belt. He then wears dark brown leather boots on his feet. To top it all off he wears a pair of knuckle gloves on his hands. Personality Although when he started his journey as a shinobi Koji could be described as having a cold personality, he has since lightened up. Journeying with his genin team seemed to bring out a new, semi-nicer Koji. He still only has a handful of close friends including the other members of his team but he is still willing to protect them at all costs even if it costs him his life. Koji has always had a strong sense of pride for his village and as such he will do whatever it takes to keep the village and it's people safe. After training and fighting alongside the other members of his team he finally understands the concept of the will of fire as he has developed a strong bond with them. Koji also believes himself to be smart and calculating as he has often found himself to be the one making the tactical plans on his team. History As a young boy Koji grew up in the village. His mother, the daughter of a local weapon shop owner, and his father who was a ninja himself began to train him in his fighting skills. Noticing that he had a great talent for it, his father began to train him in sword techniques. At the age of 11 he entered the academy as it was his dream to both protect the village and the people close to him. Throughout the academy he wasn't the best in his class but he wasn't the worst. After about 4 years, Koji finally graduated at the age of 15. After he graduated he was almost immediately assigned to a team. The first time they met, Koji didn't really like his other teammates. Although one of them seemed really nice and calm, the other one was extremely hyper which annoyed Koji in the beginning. Their sensei had them test out each others fighting skills with a little spar. Although they had fought for a while, Koji was the first one to give in to the others due to the fact that he had sustained minor burns to most of his lower body and since it was just a sparring match he figured it wasn't worth it to keep fighting. After the meeting, he began to grow close to his fellow genin. They went on multiple missions together, using all of their skills together to pass their missions. Unfortunately it seemed like they never had a permanent sensei as every time they turned around they were being assigned a new one. However this only brought the team closer. Koji felt that he couldn't trust the new sensei's and as such he put more trust into his fellow team members. Although he hadn't liked him in the beginning, Koji developed a strong bond with the genin on his team who he had considered hyper and he had developed one with the other member. About a year after they had been assigned to work together, Koji and his team took part in the Chuunin Exam. The first part of the exam had consisted of them finding their way through a rock maze where the wrong direction was really a trap. They had some close calls but they had eventually made it to the final part of the exam. After fighting against a forest of sprites, Koji and his team had finally passed the Chuunin Exam. With being promoted to the rank of Chuunin, the team had found that there was no longer a need for a jounin leader and as such they took on another Chuunin to be the fourth member of their team. As of now Koji is focusing on strengthening his techniques to become a respectable swordsman and ninja so that he can fulfill his dream of protecting the village and it's people.